Gus Vernon
" (season 5) }} Gus Vernon appears in the Season 5 episode of Quantum Leap titled " " (episode #11). The part of Gus is played in the episode by Jonathan Hogan. About Gus When Sam leaps into college student Willie Walters, Jr., who's the middle of the three Walters brothers, he leaps into a harrowing situation, as he is there in his hometown Elk Ridge, IN, in 1971, as Willie was there to help out with the family farm after his father, William "Willie" Walters, Sr., who was a local dairy farmer, has recently died. Left foundering in substantial and increasing debts to the local bank, the brothers and mom Mary, their now-widowed mother (played by Lorinne Vozoff) now face threats of foreclosure by the bank's young and cold-hearted manager, Gus Vernon, also an old high school classmate of Neil's, who has sealed his ears to their pleas for more time to pay a recent loan. Thus, led by hotheaded older brother and new head of the family Neil (played by Dwier Brown), the three brothers, Willie and brothers Neil and scared teen brother John (Chris Stacy) all have stormed the bank to take by force the money they have no other way of getting. Sam concots a plan to prove that the conninving Gus was privy to the plan of the bank to intentionally foreclose on the properties of the farming families that had loans with it which they had no way of paying, in order to cut a deal with a wealthy out-of-state developer, who had planed to build the shopping mall on the area where the Walters family as well as the others, land was located, the only problem is that Al, through Ziggy, is able to report to Sam that the mall is still in the planning phase, and that it wouldn't be built in two years, whereas then Gus would "make a killing" in collecting kickbacks from the developer. After he is able to concoct a distraction to the police by persuading one of the bank tellers, a friend of the Walters family named Beth Ryan (Elizabeth Dennehy) who's about 8 1/2 months pregnant, to go outside and pretend as if she's going in labor, Sam is able to sneak out of the rear entrance, get in his truck and drive to Gus's home, sneak in and retreive the paperwork as moments later, Gus arrives, as he confronts Sam, pulls a gun on him, and threatens to call Sherriff Carl Mundy (Arlen Dean Snyder) and tell him "I've killed an intruder!", as the two get into a scuffle, with Sam knocking him out cold. After Sam drives back to the bank, and gets his brothers, particularly Neil, to surrender to the police, Sherriff Mundy is shown the evidence that Gus was involved in the fraudulent loan/land developer scheme, and is convicted ofbank fraud, and he serves six months and gets his license revoked as the state banking commission also reviews the loans that he made, and then they rescind all of the banks foreclosure proceedings. Category:Characters Category:Quantum Leap Characters